Detektyw do spraw kotów
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Sherlock przynosi do domu tajemniczy karton, a Lestrade pędzi mu na pomoc.


_Pięć głębokich ran. Baker Street. __Pomocy – SH_

Był wtedy w pracy. Porządkował akta i robił krótkie notatki, gdy natknął się na coś istotnego, na coś, co podczas sprawy podsunął mu Sherlock i mogło mu się przydać w przyszłości w rozwiązywaniu spraw. Tego dnia mordercy, włamywacze, złodzieje i reszta ludzi tejże warstwy społecznej, której zawdzięczał przypływ comiesięcznej gotówki w portfelu, zgadała się i wzięła wolne, dając Lestradowi rekreacyjny dzień na obrotowym krześle w swoim biurze. W takie dni rozumiał Sherlocka w _te_dni, gdy ten wynurzał się ze swojej komnaty, zamiatając po drodze podłogę w korytarzu na Baker Street i zasiadał w swoim fotelu lub na kanapie, lub najzwyczajniej w świecie kładł się plackiem na dywan, jęcząc jego imię. Wtedy ten siadał na szczupłych biodrach swojego chłopaka, wiedząc, że Holmes tego właśnie chciał. Och, wróć. On _żądał_, nie chciał. Sherlock zawsze żądał.

Dlatego, gdy telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni, przeczuwał, że coś się stało. I miał rację. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości natychmiast zerwał się z fotela, chwytając jedynie kluczyki do samochodu. Z racji tego, że Sherlock już nie raz podkoloryzował swoje wzywanie pomocy, nigdy nie potrafił odpuścić i zignorować sms-a tego typu. W jego głowie pojawiły się już setki myśli, w co jego samolubna i niestety niesprawiedliwie i zajebiście przystojna primadonna znów się wpakowała. Z piskiem opon zaparkował naprzeciwko kamienicy, wyskakując z samochodu. Obiecał sobie, że tym razem własnoręcznie udusi detektywa, przyłoży mu w tą jego porcelanową buźkę lub, co byłoby zajebiście wredne, przywiąże do łóżka, doprowadzi go na skraj i zostawi tak, błagającego, wijącego i apetycznie zaróżowionego. Och, chwila. Lestrade wyjął swój notes. To ostatnie było nawet interesujące.

Gregory wbiegł po schodach do mieszkania, unosząc pistolet.

- Sherl… - urwał i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

- Bądź ostrożny, okazuje się, że one wcale nie są tak niewinne, na jakie wyglądają – mruknął Sherlock.

Lestrade otworzył usta, oddychając przez nie głęboko i powoli opuścił broń. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który szybko przerodził się w dziki napach śmiechu. Rzucił pistolet na fotel i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie kurtki.

- Ani mi się waż wyciągać komórkę – odezwał się lodowatym tonem detektyw.

- Chryste… To… To, cholera, trzeba uwiecznić. - Lestrade znalazł telefon, krztusząc się ze śmiechu i włączył kamerę, by nagrać to, co miał przed oczyma. Sherlock leżał na podłodze w salonie, a wokół niego tańcowały cztery małe kocięta. Jeden starał się złapać i pogryźć jak najwięcej loków swojego nowego właściciela, drugi uwił sobie gniazdko na jego brzuchu, przy okazji tworząc na nim czerwone zygzaki przypominające chiński alfabet, trzeci przywłaszczył sobie pasek od szlafroka, mieląc jeden z jego końców w pyszczku, a czwarty był wprost oczarowany długimi palcami u rąk Sherlocka. – Co to… - Greg przyklęknął obok detektywa, próbując się uspokoić. – Co się… Jak… Co?

Sherlock wywrócił oczami i syknął, gdy kociak znajdujący się na jego brzuchu wbił mu paznokcie w skórę podczas przeciągania się.

- Poćwicz struktury ortofoniczne, zamiast robić z siebie idiotę, Lestrade.

- Hej! – Greg nachylił się do przodu, by ostrożnie wyjąć jedno zwierzę z włosów mężczyzny. – Miałeś przestać wołać mnie po nazwisku.

- Miałeś przestać robić ze mnie celebrytę w swoim telefonie – odciął się Sherlock i ostrożnie podniósł z podłogi, siadając.

- Czy to jest eksperyment? – spytał Greg, kładąc kota na swoje kolana. – Skąd ty je wytrzasnąłeś?

- Znalazłem je w kartonie ulicę dalej i stwierdziłem, że nie mogę ich tam zostawić.

Lestrade zamrugał.

- Czekaj, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Pan i Wszechwładca Krainy PogardzamPospólstwem okazał serce paru kociakom?

Sherlock jedynie odwrócił wzrok, unosząc podbródek.

- Pomożesz mi czy nie?

Greg prychnął.

- Oczywiście, kotku – odparł słodko i roześmiał się, widząc, jak detektyw spiorunował go wzrokiem. Uniósł jednego kota, wkładając go do kartonu i zrobił to samo z pozostałymi dwoma. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy specjalnie pozostawiona przez niego śnieżnobiała kulka uniosła się i zwinęła na piersi Sherlocka.

- Gavin, weź to ze mnie.

- Doskonale wiem, że znasz moje imię, kotku.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

- Sherlock, piękności ty moje, czekam.

Głośny świst, z jakim detektyw wciągnął wściekle powietrze, sprawił, że Greg nachylił się do niego tak blisko, że dotknął jego czubka nosa.

- Greg, weź ze mnie tego wcielonego diabła.

- Z przyjemnością.

Lestrade wyszczerzył się i chwycił kociaka, który uczepił się kurczowo koszuli Sherlocka. Po krótkiej walce udało mu się wsadzić go do kartonu i podrapać go za uchem, na co zwierzę odpowiedziało mu cichym pomrukiwaniem.

- Te bestie chciały mnie zabić – mruknął Sherlock i usiadł, oglądając delikatne rozcięcia na ramionach.

Greg chwycił twarz detektywa i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, wplątując jedną dłoń w długie, kręcone włosy. Po chwili obaj wylądowali na podłodze, walcząc z odpięciem rozporków.

- Usuniesz to nagranie albo włamię się na bloga Johna i opublikuję zdjęcie twojego nagiego tyłka – wydyszał Sherlock i wsunął drżącą dłoń w spodnie mężczyzny.

- Masz zdjęcia mojego tyłka? Cholernie mi to schlebia. – Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A tak poza tym za nic w życiu nie usunę tego wideo z mojego telefonu.

- Po cholerę ci on? – warknął detektyw, wypychając biodra do przodu.

- Bo wyglądałeś uroczo. – Lestrade pozbył się spodni. – I ponieważ chcę mieć co wspominać na starość.

- Na litość bos… OCH!

Sherlock nie dokończył już tego, co chciał powiedzieć, a telefon wrzucony gdzieś pod fotel nagrywał jedynie sapania i jęki wypełniające salon.


End file.
